A gas sensor for detecting a specific component contained in a gas to be measured includes, for example, a sensor element having an electrode terminal portion, a metal terminal electrically connected to the electrode terminal portion of the sensor element, and a signal line that is electrically connected to the metal terminal and forms a signal path for outputting a detection signal to the outside.
The metal terminal of the gas sensor as described above is not limited to one composed of a single member, and a metal terminal composed of a male terminal member and a female terminal member being connected to each other has been proposed as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-323470.